


Burnt

by wizaad



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Happy makes fun of him, Happy the masseuse, Toby forgets the sunblock, Toby is pale as a ghost, beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 10:56:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7100074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wizaad/pseuds/wizaad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This case is up to Toby. But he forgot the sunblock and it's hot out. Happy rubs hydrocortisone cream on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burnt

**Author's Note:**

> Instagram: scorpiontheorist  
> Wattpad: wizaad (I have lots more work on that!)

"Uh, guys, little problem..." 

Toby had said this standing in the middle of a beach on the Portuguese coast, only in a pair of swimming trunks and sunglasses. 

One of the beach goers was suspected of concealing bombs underneath other people's cars that were triggered by the engine starting up. Estimated death rate is 120 people, and Toby has gone undercover on the beach to find the bomber.

His problem was, that he doesn't tan. Just burns.

"You forgot the sunblock, didn't you?" Happy asks him over com's. "How many times did I tell you not to forget it before we left the house this morning, Doc?"

He grins sheepishly despite the situation and the fact that they can't see him. "Probably ten," he guesses. "I made an oopsie."

"I think 120 people are more important than your own skin, Doc," Cabe says. "Just get the job done as soon as possible and maybe your burns won't be that bad."

Toby scoffs. "Are you kidding me? I need a minimum of SPF 45 to survive an hour in the sun. I'm gonna be a baked potato in twenty."

"And who's fault is that?" Happy says, and he slumps his shoulders in defeat.

"I get it. I take full credit for this one. Now," he looks around the beach. "If I were a bomber, where would I be?"

"Eliminate anywhere that's within twenty metres of the parking lot," Walter tells him. "The bomber would want to be as far from there as possible while still being able to see it."

"The water, then." Toby says. "He can still see the cars and when people are leaving from the sea. He can use the water as a distraction."

The sun was high in the sky and definitely at its hottest. Toby could feel his skin absorbing the heat. Too much of it, too fast.

"Careful, you burn way easier under water than you do on land." Paige reminds him as he makes his way over to the edge of the sand.

"I know, I'm a doctor." Toby shoots back. "I've got this."

"What you've got, is sunburn." Happy quips.

Toby goes into the water and begins to profile the people around him. A woman was playing with three kids. He eliminated her. A man was floating on top of the water with his eyes closed. Toby marked him off the list. A couple was splashing each other and doing general couple-y things, so they were eliminated too.

Her spotted a man standing in the water facing the beach, on his phone. These two facts alone made Toby prick up his ears. Why was he standing still, facing the carpark? Why was he on his phone in the water?

He was wearing a peaked hat, probably to protect his eyes from the sun. Or, probably to hide his face. The guy was also wearing sunglasses. His head flickered up every so often towards the parking lot, and then around as if he was seeing if anybody was watching him.

"Guys, I think I find our guy." Toby mutters. "He's definitely giving off suspicious makers. There's a bad vibe about him. He's holding his phone close to him. My guess is that it's the detonator."

"Alright, Toby, you know what to do." Walter said.

Toby starts to swim, subtly getting closer to the man. Then, he dives under and swims right up to him. As far as he can tell, the bomber isn't onto him. He comes back up to the surface in front of him, trying to knock the phone out of his hand as he does so.

It doesn't work. He's face to face with the bomber. "Hey, man, watch out!" 

Toby can see the startled look on his face, almost scared. He takes note of the way his breathing has picked up, holding the phone close to his chest.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to, uh..." He gazes at the phone, and the man notices. They widen their eyes at each other. The bomber takes off running.

"Hey!" Toby calls out, wading through the water as fast as he can after him. The man is already on the sand and running down the beach, Toby hot (literally) on his tail.

"Bad news guys," Toby heaves between breaths. "He sniffed me out. I'm -" he says breathlessly. "I'm going after him!"

Toby started up the boxing again, so he can keep up. There was no reply, and then he remembers that the ear pieces aren't waterproof. Shit.

Toby gets close enough and then, wham, he's on the ground after tackling the bomber.

"I feel a little like Cabe right now," he says to the man underneath him.

~

"Oh my God, Doc, you're a tomato!"

Yeah, Toby was bright red from head to toe, and not from embarrassment. Nobody - especially Happy - would stop mocking him for it.

"Yeah, well," he defends himself feebly, "I saved a whole beachfull of people today. What'd you do? Oh yeah, you sat in a van listening to my skin slowly crisp like a roast chicken!"

She laughs, for like, the twentieth time that day at him. She's never laughed so much in her life. For the whole drive home, Toby was wincing in discomfort at the way his clothes were rubbing off his skin, and whatever wasn't covered by T-shirt and jean was just plain stinging like a bitch.

"You're such a child. I tell you countless times to pack the SPF 50 and what'd you do? You forgot to pack it." She teases, punching him on the shoulder while not taking her eyes off the road.

"Whatever," he mumbles, looking out the window. They get home and Toby starts whining again. 

"I'm gonna die, I can't sleep on all that material! Oh my God."

"Take off your shirt and pants and lie on the bed." She instructs him. Toby smirks.

"As much as your forwardness is a turn on, I really don't -"

"Don't get your hopes up, numbnuts." She laughs again. "I'm rubbing the hydrocortisone cream on you."

"We have that?"

"You're so pale that you glow in the dark," she teases, poking his stomach. "Of course we have it. Now go do what I told you to."

He sulks into the bedroom, stripping to his boxers and lying on the bed. The cotton against his irritated skin pisses it off even more. He throws his arms over his eyes and whimpers.

"You're such a baby," she says, coming into the room. "Hold still."

She climbs onto his waist and he hears the bottle cap opening. Soon, the cool solution is on his stomach and Happy's fingers are working it into his skin.

"That feels really good," he muses, taking his arm away from his face, revealing a grin. She rubs from his navel up to his chest and down again.

"What can I say?" She pours more cream onto her hands and rubs his shoulders. "I'm good with my hands."

She proves it, dragging her fingers from his shoulders to his collarbones and up his neck. He closes his eyes.

Happy appreciates how firm his muscles are under the tips of her fingers. "You've been keeping up with boxing?"

He hums in response. "You know," she says, "I'll admit, its hot when you psychoanalyse people that aren't me," she begins, hands running down his inflamed arms, "but adding to that, doing it like, eighty percent naked?"

He chuckles. "You think?"

She nods, and then gets off him. "Flip over," she orders.

The brief disappointed look fades from his face and he rolls over onto his tummy. She straddles him again and massages the cream into his back muscles.

"You should just quit Scorpion and become a masseuse," he moans. "You'd make a lot of money."

"Shut up, Doc." But she's grinning. A few minutes later she's finished and climbs off him again.

"That was the best five minutes of my life." He says, and she shoots him a glare. "Okay, never mind. I've had better." He winks. She nods in approval. 

"I think I'm just gonna sleep on top of the comforter tonight," he decides, and she stays there with him.

"Thanks, Hap."

"No problem, it's still funny but I guess I sort of care about you."

He laughs, and grabs her hand to pull her against his side.

"I didn't think you'd want to cuddle,"

"Oh no," he disagrees. "We be cuddlin'."

**Author's Note:**

> Instagram: scorpiontheorist  
> Wattpad: wizaad (I have lots more work on that!
> 
> From Quintis One Shots II on wattpad by wizaad.


End file.
